Le meurtre d'Emmeline Vance
by Danyval
Summary: L'assassinat d'Emmeline Vance, insecte inconséquent, par le Grand Lord Voldemort.


Ceci est un OS que j'ai écris il y a quelques années, mais j'ai eu envie de le reposter, après l'avoir retravaillé, à la fois par nostalgie et par espoir d'avoir cette fois-ci davantage de retours.

Comme il n'y a pas de suite, il n'y a donc pas de baton pour contraindre le lecteur à commenter, alors je me contenterai de faire remarquer que cela prend très peu de temps et que c'est le but même de ce genre de site : le partage d'avis et d'impressions.

Cela étant dit : Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

Le sortilège la frola, passa à deux millimètres de son oreille droite et fit exploser le mur derrière elle.  
Sa puissance la projeta à ème sortilège. Un craquement dans les os suivit d'une douleur fulgurante dans l' la chaleur du feu. Du feu ? La maison brulait.

Une odeur de chair brûlée accompagnant celle, lourde de l'encens.

Elle avait toujours aimé cette emplissait chaque recoins de la maison, la faisant l'associait aux cérémonies religieuses de son enfance, la mettait dans la situation d'attendre la Réponse du Très Haut. De s'en remettre à Sa Grâce.

Elle avait cependant abandonné ce rituel pendant plusieurs années déjà.

Mais depuis que le combat avait reprit, elle y était à nouveau retourné. Elle ne priait pas, elle ne priait plus depuis longtemps. Non, elle se contentait d'une transe dans laquelle elle s'engoufrait au début à l'aide du sortilège adéquat puis à la force seul de son esprit.

Oubliée,les mauvaises nouvelles, l'horreur,les meurtres, qui se rependaient aussi vite que la brume glaciale des détraqueurs. Elle parvenait à flotter aux confins de son esprit...et à s'y sentir en sécurité. Trop profonde la transe. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Le mage noir aurait pu la tuer sans qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence. Elle l'avait vu que parce qu'il avait voulu qu'elle le voit.

Chair brulée et os brisés.  
Le souffle rependus par l'explosion s'insinua dans ses narines se mélant à la saveur âcre de la peur. La sienne.  
Elle tenta de se lever, malgré la douleur qui lui cuisait le ventre. Son oui était atteint, elle avait du mal à entendre autre chose que sa propre respiration saccadée et les battement frénétiques de son coeur. Elle entendit cependant la voix glaciale, dépourvus de la moindre chaleur, de la moindre inflexion humaine.  
\- Bien. A mes genoux. C'est là qu'est ta place.  
Elle releva sa baguette, ses yeux embués de douleur. Et de terreur.  
Auxquelles se mélait la haine.

Le seigneur des ténèbres émit un son qui se rapporchait de celui d'un rire. Ses yeux rouges étaient avides d' ôt il n'y aurait plus rien dans le regard de la femme. Comme ceux de tant d'autre dont il avait jugé l'existence injustifiée, gênantes et inutiles. 

Elle était parcourue de tremblements et serrait sa baguette tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches et semblaient sur le point de craquer. Aucuns sons ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres sans lui déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle leva sa baguette, desepérement, elle ne périrait pas sans combattre.  
Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata franchement de rire cette fois ,para sans difficultés les sortilèges informulés et envoya valser la baguette sur les débris de ce qui restait du salon d'Emmeline Vance.  
Les yeux écarlates écrasaient les pupilles terrifiées. Plus terrifiées encore lorsqu'elle comprit.

Elle tenta alors de bloquer, de faire barrage. Rassemblant ses dernières forces dans une ultime tentatives de défense. Faible.  
Il pénétra violemment dans sa tête,ressortants le pire de ce qui était enfouis. Ses peurs, ses humiliations, ses culpabilités, ses faiblesses, ses lachetés.

L'étau se resserra, elle était à présent piéger dans sa tête, dans son esprit qu'elle avait vu il y a _si peu de temps encore_ comme un refuge.  
Il s'introduisit férocement malgré ses maigres défenses,les faisant voler en éclat, souillant et tordant ses émotions, brisant ses souvenirs et ses pensées les plus intimes. Les images se succédaient sans qu'elle en comprenne le moindre sens. Les sensations passaient brusquement de l'une à l' ôt elle n'eut plus aucune conscience de ce qu'il lui faisait. Juste la douleur des chocs à répétitions qui lui cramait les neurones.

D'un seul coup, ce fut dans son corps que la douleur se loga. Le Doloris. Se lassant de l'esprit, il passait au corps. Chacunes de ses particules se tordaient de douleur. Chacun de ses nerfs chauffés à blanc. Elle n'avait plus la force de crier, cette piètre libération lui était refusée. Sa cage thoracique était comprimée. Ses os brisés. Le goût métallique du sang emplissait sa bouche. Chacunes de ses cellules hurlaient. Que ça s'arrête. Pitié, que ça s'arrête. Que tout cesse.

Le sortilège cessa. Elle se força à amener l'oxygène à ses poumons mails elle n'aspira que des cendres.  
Entre les barreaux de la douleurs,elle entraperçus une ombre s'approcher.  
Elle ne pouvait articuler un mot,la souffrance toujours rependus dans ses veines.  
Elle ne pouvait que le regarder se rapprocher, se rapprocher encore...S'agenouiller et caresser sa joue de sa mains semblable à celle d'un cadavre..et aussi froide. Mais c'est de répulsion qu'elle frissonna à son contact.  
\- Pauvre petite chose... murmura t-il, si fragile... et si peu divertissante...

Il se releva.

\- Je suis déçu...je m'attendais à plus de difficultés, lui confia-t-il distraitement. Je me suis donc déplacé pour rien, ajouta-t-il cette fois avec une fureur sourde dans la voix, et sache que l'on ne fait pas perdre son temps impunément à Lord Voldemort.

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage ravagée de la femme. L'eau salée se mêlait au sang coulant sur les plaies à vifs.  
Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Et détraqua ce qui resta. Le dernier éclat de peur s'éteignit brusquement de son regard. Il était désormais vide. Mais les larmes continuaient de degouliner sur son visage, comme si elles avaient leur propre impulsion.

Il surplombait la forme agonisante. Un rictus déforma la bouche sans lèvre du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il brandit sa baguette et jeta l'Avada Kadavra. Le pire Impardonnable, celui auquel le garçon avait échappé.  
A cette pensée la fureur explosa sur le visage reptilien. L'éclat de lumière verte se rependit sur les murs qui portaient les traces de combativité, éclaira briévement les photos à terre et les quelques-unes restées sur les meubles. La plupart des habitants des tabeaux avaient déjà fui.  
La lumière déforma les ombres.  
Le temps d'un battement de paupière.

Le feu s'était éteint depuis un moment déjà. 

L'ai rendu glacial par la présence des anciens gardiens d'Azkaban s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Le ciel étoilé se découvrait par les trous du plafonds causés par la bataille. Il inspira profondément l'air chargé d'effluves que le corps à ses pieds ne pouvait plus respirer. Tuer lui donnait toujours ce sentiment de puissance,même quand la vie qu'il volait était de peu d'importance à ses yeux.

Le plaisir était également postérieur à l'acte, il était dans la douleur des proches, dans leur haine désespérée quand l'un d'eux, suffisamment fou, le défiait, en hurlant vengeance, pour un être dont lui même n'avait plus le souvenir.

Mais avant aussi, c'était bon. Faire regretter, faire plier, faire _mal_ à ces infirmes qui refusaient de reconnaitre Sa puissance. Ses faibles qui n'avaient ni la capacité, ni même l'ambition d'être _allé jusqu'où il était allé_ , et qui avaient l'arrogance de contester Lord Voldemort ?

Dommage que la femme n'ai pas eu la force de lui demander Grâce...tant pis,ses yeux l'avaient fait pour elle.

Il ne devait pas s'attarder. Il fit volte-face et sortis de la pièce, sa cape effleurent le parquet fumant .L'odeur épaisse et épicée de l'encens subsistait encore,enchainer au cadavre écorché.  
Il disparu brusquement.  
Au-dessus des vestiges de la maison, le tête de mort et le serpent scintillaient doucement.

Un petit mot ?


End file.
